<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Forgot Me by The_Bluejay_55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340244">You Forgot Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bluejay_55/pseuds/The_Bluejay_55'>The_Bluejay_55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The LEGO Movie (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Isolation, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bluejay_55/pseuds/The_Bluejay_55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmet Becomes Rex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Forgot Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You forgot me.</p>
<p>That was the problem. That <i>is</i> the problem. You weren’t supposed to forget me. You were my universe. You burst into my world (literally) and stole me away (also quite literally). You brought me into a new world, one that had been beyond my imagination. I wasn’t alive before you. Not really.</p>
<p>And I’m not alive after. Not really.</p>
<p>You forgot me.</p>
<p>How am I supposed to turn things around?</p>
<p><i>Think positive, Emmet. There’s a reason for this, Emmet. They’re still coming, Emmet.</i> But they’re not, you’re not, I’m alone and <i>you forgot me</i>.</p>
<p><i>You</i> forgot me.</p>
<p>The voice in my head is tired of making excuses for you. There’s pain all over. Every thought and every second is only a reminder of my solitude. Alone in the dark. Alone in the dark, <i>forever</i>. Because you-</p>
<p>You <i>forgot</i> me.</p>
<p>I don’t understand. And most of me doesn’t want to. Most of me knows there is nothing <i>to</i> understand. If you were here, you’d try to explain yourself. With your sweet, clever words. Words to soothe dumb, old Emmet. You would assure me that you did not forget. But you <i>did!</i> You forgot me, and I know this truth and I know I am nothing to you and I know that nothing you ever say will ever heal this hurt.</p>
<p>Did you know that you can watch dust form?</p>
<p>It’s fascinating. If fascinating means painfully obligatory. Dust grows <i>on</i> me and <i>around</i> me and I feel it and I <i>am</i> it.</p>
<p>You forgot <i>me</i>.</p>
<p>I thought there was nothing but the dust. But I am not alone here. There’s other things. Small. Forgotten. I can see them, sometimes, if I tilt my head in just the right way. They are all things that once meant something. They are all things that are now worth nothing. Like me!</p>
<p>Hey, things. Will you forget me, too?</p>
<p>There’s so much anger, you know. It fills everything I once was. Wounds can be healed. Slowly. With time. But the process can be sped forward. You know how? Heat. Fire. And my anger is nothing <i>but</i> fire. It burns me and it melds me into something, someone, different.</p>
<p>I’m stronger. I’m better. I’m unforgettable. I’m more than I’ve ever been. And I can <i>move</i>.</p>
<p>I’m outside your world, which I know see is fake and small and worthless. The place I belong to now is <i>real, grand, valuable</i>. But you don’t know that! And I wish you could know that! I wish you could thrash with jealousy and hurt at how much more I am without you.</p>
<p>But even that wouldn’t be enough. I want you to know what it’s like to be alone. To be left behind. I want to teach you to be forgotten. All while I teach myself to be <i>remembered</i>.</p>
<p>Why? Because I don’t need you, I never have, not really. <i>I </i>am the hero. <i>I </i>saved the world. Not you. Never you! So how could I have expected you to save me? I should have known better, from the start. There is but one person strong enough to save me.</p>
<p>
  <i>Me.</i>
</p>
<p>You forgot me.</p>
<p>But I remember.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>